The Shadows that Surround
by All The Written World
Summary: What happens when demigods go to Hogwarts to protect Harry and his friends? What if 5 names come out of the goblet? Will the demigods be able to keep their world a secret and stop a war? Set after BoO and during the triwizard tournament.
1. Chapter 1 Rewrite

**Hello everyone I am back with the first chapter rewite please tell me if anything can be written better and what you would like to see in the future. I would love to have feedback on the chapters I am rewriting are they better? Worse? or the same? Also tell me what you think I should change in the chapters I am rewiting I appreciate these reviews.** **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Percy Jackson, J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan do.**

Annabeth's P.O.V.

"Percy" I scream as an Arai's whip collides with Percy's back. The young man's black hair is mattered with blood, his sea green eyes are filled with pain and guilt, black sunken circles surround them.

"Percy" I scream again while fighting my way towards him. My throat burns and I doubt he hears me over the sounds of the Arai. I push further towards him as another Arai reaches him delivering a curse. In that moment I let my guard down my body is shouting at me to stop but the anger and need to get to Percy push me forward until I feel a sharp sting in my arm and my vision starts to darkens. I breath deeply trying to see but my vision clouds further taking everything away and in that time I am alone. Percy has left me.

I hear the faint sounds of him but my mind pushes them away telling me he has left that he will never come back and I believe those thoughts slowly sinking to the bottem of a dark ocean giving up on hope.

I sit upright drenched in sweat my throat parched and muscles screaming. I can tell my face is red and I have fear written in my eyes, my heart races and I can't breath, but all I focus on is a strong arm around me and a soothing voice as calm as the ocean whispering in my ear.

My breathing calms and heart rate slows a tingly sensation taking over I turn my head to look into Percy's eyes "Wise Girl" he murmers putting his hand under my chin and tilting my head up "I love you."

"I love you to" I whisper leaning onto him for support my arm giving up on me.

I point to the stars we can see outside of the cabin window as a shooting star moves past "make a wish" he says "I wish to be with you forever and then in our afterlife to live among the stars." I return yawning "I wish for a relaxing sleep for the rest of the night as well" I add snuggling into him, and that wish came true.

Percy's P.O.V.

I carefully untangle myself from Annabeth laying her head onto the pillows and checking she is comfortable before I draw my hand away walking to the door opening it halfway to see who is outside.

I see Nico standing there so I pull him in whispering Annabeth's asleep so he knows to be quite. "Chiron's asking for you and Annabeth at the big house" Nico says before dissolving into the shadows. I turn to Annabeth smiling as she turns towards me reaching out "I heard you talking to Nico" she mumbles still not opening her eyes "do we have to go?" I chuckle "yes Wise Girl but he can always wait for us if you want more sleep." She growns opening her eyes and streching "we'd better go" she says starting to sit up. I gather some clothes for us to change into and pull her out of bed she grips my hand tightly and in turn I grip hers not wanting to let go.

We quickly get changed and exit the Poseidon cabin sticking to the edge of the path trying to avoid peoples eyes as we move steadly towards the big house. No one asks us anything or tries speaking to us but we are followed with stares and whispers.

We walk up the stairs at the the big house reaching the middle we hear voices coming from the meeting room. We stop and turn to face each other I quickly kiss the top of her head before leading her through the open doors into the shadows.

"Chiron what is it you wanted to speak with us about?" Annabeth asks as we step into the light. Seated around the table are seven other demigods and Chiron they turn to face us as we walk in.

I ignore the looks sent our way not wanting the pity as Annabeth leads me to a seat we hold our heads high and sit down.

Sitting around the table are;

Chiron trainer of heros, Frank Zhang son of Mars, Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto, Piper Mclean daughter of Aphrodite, Jason Grace son of Jupiter, Thalia daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of Artimes, Will Solace son of Apollo and Nico Di'Angelo son of Hades.

Frank's P.O.V.

I'm sitting with Hazel wondering if Percy and Annabeth are going to come to the meeting I stare at the wall opposite me will they have changed? I become aware of powerful auras standing inside the door I turn towards the door as I hear Annabeth ask "Chiron what is it you wanted to speak with us about?" Annabeth and Percy are holding each others hand as if their lives depend on knowing the other is there.

I look up again to greet them still not daring to look into their eyes. The words die in my mouth. Their gaze leaves nothing untouched and when I meet their eyes I see a flicker of fire and a wave of pain. Their eyes are sunken and rimmed with black, a tiredness written on their face. I wonder if they had had a full nights sleep in a week. They have so many scars on their faces I wonder if they are wearing masks. But no, the friendly faces we hoped to see are gone replacing them are demigods that radiate power

Chiron's P.O.V.

I was first to notice the powerful auras entering the room I look toward Annabeth and Percy standing just inside the door "Chiron what is it you wanted to speak with us about?" Annabeth asks as they walk forward. I take a step back as their auras reach over me before calming. "Take a seat" I say they settle on a seat next to me Annabeth sitting on Percy's lap.

"Welcome Annabeth and Percy I am glad you could join us" I say the other demigods looking at me as if I am crazy for asking them to join another quest but Lady Hecate asked for our most powerful demigods and I know she needs them. I just hope Annabeth and Percy aren't to powerful.

 **This is my rewrite of the first chapter the storyline I think has stayed the same just more detail is added and some things removed. I hope you decide to stay with me reading this fanfic and we can see where it leads together.** **I don't know when I am going to post next but I promise soon.**

 **-Ka1te**


	2. Chapter 2 Rewrite

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter, Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling do.** **Hello again I am back with the second rewrite chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Hecate P.O.V.**

I appear inside the big house outside the war room. I hope there are no Gods visiting as I have forgotten to tell the Olympians the dates and details of the quest. As I walk closer to the room I notice two powerful auras being admitted almost or as powerful as some of the Olympians. I enter the room only seeing Demigods and Chiron inside.

"Chiron" I ask "are there any other Gods at camp other than Lord Dionysus and me here at the moment?" "No I would know if another God was here." He answers confirming my suspicions.

I look back over to Perseus and Annabeth sitting together. I walk over to them before bowing and thanking them for all they have done for me and the other minor Gods. I turn back to the table and take a seat.

"Have you explained why they are here yet?" I ask seriously after all the community I created is in danger and could be wiped out at anytime during the next few years. Why can't the ancient laws just let me interfere a few times? I look back at Chiron who has started talking about the quest, I bounce my foot up and down impatiently waiting for my turn to speak.

 **Will P.O.V.**

This is beginning to be a unusual day why would Lady Hecate address Percy and Annabeth as if they were a higher power than her when they are only half-bloods? Wait. I think, what if the auras we felt earlier was not Lady Hecate's but Percy and Annabeth's thats why she asked if any other Gods were here. I leave my thoughts to listen again as Chiron raises his hands signaling us to listen.

"Lady Hecate has asked for a quest and the most powerful demigods to go on it." He stops talking to glance at Percy and Annabeth who are now slightly glaring at him and holy Hera their glares are scary.

"Have you all heard of witches and wizards?" Chiron asks us I nod my Mother used to tell me stories about them, but what Chiron was asking almost sounded like he was asking us if we believed in the stories.

"They are myths" I say as many of my friends nod and look confused probably wondering why we are asked this while Hazel looked excited.

"Like we are myths?" He asks me before glancing around at the rest of the demigods. "Witches and Wizards are real they-" he is cut off by Hazel shouting "I knew it" and slamming her hands on the pool table before being pulled back down to her seat by Frank.

Chiron continues "Lady Hecate gave mortals she favoured a blessing that allowed them to work magic. There were the originals who formed a community and their offspring inherited their powers. They were classified as purebloods if both their parents were magical and half-bloods if only one parent was magical-."

Lady Hecate takes over cutting Chiron off "Now I give to anyone I want as well as there being a large number of purebloods and half-bloods. The ones I bless are called muggle born." "What are muggles?" questions Piper "muggle is a different name for mortal." Lady Hecate quickly explained. "There is less of them then the other two types."

She pauses the room turning darker and I don't know what to believe, I can just feel that it is true and so can the others since there have been no protests yet. "There is a dark wizard who is convinced all muggle borns should die. He is hunting a boy named Harry Potter who killed him as a baby when a curse rebounded off him hitting the dark wizard." "What's the wizards name?" Frank asks "Voldemort" she responds "but don't call him that aroind others he is only refered to as he-who-must-not-be-named." "Names have power" Annabeth tells us like we haven't heard the phrase hundreds of times before.

"This boy, Harry Potter is the wizarding world's only hope for defeating him. You will be protecting him do you accept the quest?" She asks. Another war sounds bad its something I don't want to get involved in but what if this Voldemort guy wins? What if he decides to attack the mortal world?

"I believe that this could also be a holiday as the Hogwarts which is the name of the school Harry Potter attends is surrounded by powerful wards. If you don't want to take this quest one of Apollo's shoes is missing" Chiron says. "We will take the quest" Percy says around the table the other demigods agree even my Nico. When it is my turn I say ok wondering what I've gotten myself into.

"Good you will begin training for it tomorrow if you have any questions please ask Lady Hecate when this meeting is finished, I do not know must about the wizarding world. A few pieces of advice 1. Never tell anyone who you really are - " "obviously" Nico mutters. "2." Chiron continues ignoring Nico "you will be transfer students from Delphi's wizarding academy in America and some of you can acomplish minor feats of wandless magic - " this time Chiron is cut off by Hazel "what about if they check records is there a really a Delphi's wizarding academy?" "What did I say about questions?" Chiron asks "but no matter Delphi's is what the Hecate cabin is recorded under and no one will be able to find student records. 3. Percy, Jason, Frank, and Hazel keep your tattoos covered by if anyone asks what they are say they are a bond of friendship and if someone looses a big bet they add a line. Now go to bed." We begin to stand but Lady Hecate waves us to sit again "Chiron has explained all he can today and remember when I give you my blessing you will be as powerful as you are now, but your powers may hav changed a little from magic mixing with them." She turns around walking out of the room then her aura disappears.

We stand to leave, Piper leading us to the hill behind the big house I notice Percy and Annabeth don't follow us. We joke around and talk about the quest completely forgetting about them. Soon we hear voices and familiar auras near us.

"Seaweed Brain why are they so scared of us?" "I don't know Wise Girl we shall try to be friends but I suspect we have changed too much they just have to become comfortable around us again." "Why is it always us" Annabeth says chuckling darkly "Wise Girld doesn't know something" Percy teased "I love you Annabeth" he says after we hear a thud that I suspect is Annabeth hitting Percy "I love you too Percy I promise on the River Styx" the auras quickly fade them being too far away and we can not hear them anymore as well.

 **Hazels P.O.V.**

"Wow I had no idea"

"I guess we did act weird back there. We should definitely try harder" Nico says we all nod.

"We are there friends and I say we stand by them. Percy and Annabeth have done more than some of us could ever do, of course they are powerful have any of us other than Nico survived in Tartarus - " Nico interupts me "I was unconscious for most of it and kidnapped I don't think that counts as surviving." Will opens his mouth to argue but I cut him off "Nico it does count you are not dead and you survived your own horrors." That effectively shuts him up "they were also separated and thrown into another great phrophecy three months after the first was finished" says Thalia who has been unnaturally quiet throughout the day.

"Remember what Chiron said?" I ask them. When Lady Hecate gives us her blessing we will be as powerful as we are now, but your powers may change a little from magic mixing with them" Frank answers. "Wow" he adds I wonder what we will be able to do and whose powers will change. The rest of the group turn to each other joking around.

I turn to the water looking up to the almost full moon I murmer "I only wish Leo was here." A silouette of a dragon with two ridders appears just after I look away.

 **Will the fates be in your favour?** **-Ka1te**


End file.
